


After Midnight.

by RaeWagner



Category: Death Note, Death Note (Movies), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Other, Romance, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: She was lost Then found. Then she found herself in a heap of mess.Things were seemingly Normal after Kohaku, Her parents and herself Moved away from Hyogo to a new city. and things have been even better since her father stopped doing work in Kabukicho. Then things changed as Kohaku enters forensics and Meets Him 
''Well, it seems I'm back at square one''





	After Midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really Didn't want to write this. Then the research started, I broke out all the mangas and information books I had and turned on my Netflix and my fingers started typing. I feel no remorse for the evil that's about to happen.
> 
> Like... At All.

'' _Rai._ '' He said again. And I stared at him in disbelief. He was serious. his dark, sleep deprived eyes held no hint of amusement no matter how you looked at it. 

''But Maybe-''

'' _Rai._ '' He said cutting me off and going to sit down on the love seat. He wouldn't let this go... Just like I Wouldn't let this go. But that was alright. I crossed my arms in semi-defeat and sighed. '' _ **Rai.**_ '' I agreed. 

''Yes, It means trust, I trust you enough to bring you on this delightfully horrible journey. Just know this. The danger is very real. People Will die. If you can't handle the pressure let me know that now and I can call Watari back in. Then you and your family can pack up and leave so they know you've had no contact with me.'' I crossed my arms and closed my hands into fists before fiercely shaking my head.

''Looks like I My name in now Rai.''


End file.
